


Just One Day

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: James has always been too busy taking care of others to make sure he takes care of himself. Qrow, on the other hand, isn't afraid to remind James that it's ok to take a break now and then.





	

Qrow yawned and winced as his jaw cracked and made his eyes water. He fumbled at the lock, fingers clumsy with weariness and clumsily managed to fit his apartment key in. It took longer than he liked for his fingers to remember how to turn the key, but finally it opened and he stumbled in, kicking the door closed behind him and sliding the deadbolt shut.

Qrow walked further into the dark apartment, shedding his jacket and bags as he walked, uncaring of where they landed. It was late, far later than what he had planned for, and he wanted a shower and his bed, though not necessarily in that order.

He yawned again and then frowned as he saw the faintest glimmer of light under the office door. Frowning harder, he went to the office, opening the door carefully and squinting as light flooded out. “James,” he said exasperatedly, “what are you doing?”

James looked up at Qrow and smiled wearily. “Welcome back. I was starting to get worried.”

Qrow shook his head and stepped into the room, walking gingerly around the stacks of books and papers that James had pulled down from the shelves. “I would have called if I was in any real trouble, you know that. It was just a flat tire, nothing Tai and I couldn’t handle.” He stopped next to James and placed a hand on his hip. “What are you still doing up?”

James blinked at Qrow and then down at the papers strewn across his desk and in his hands, before looking back up at Qrow. “Grading?” he said uncertainly.

Qrow sighed and gently tugged the sheaf of papers out of James’ hands. “You’re on break,” he told James, “grading can wait.”

James reached out for the papers and Qrow held them further away. “Qrow,” James said, “I wasn’t finished.”

“Yes, you were,” Qrow said sternly. He placed the papers on top of the book stacks in front of James’ desk and looked at James, ignoring the frown James giving him. “You look tired,” he told James softly, and James stilled.

“I’m fine,” he said, but he looked away from Qrow, focusing everywhere else but at him.

“Jim,” Qrow said, “look at me.” James didn’t move. “Please?”

James sighed; his shoulders sagged and he slowly turned back to Qrow. “What?” he asked.

Qrow sat on the desk next to James and reached out, hands curving across James’ cheeks to cup his face. “You look tired,” Qrow repeated. His fingers brushed at the soft skin beneath James’ eyes and James’ nostrils flared. “You need to rest.”

“I told you, I’m-”

“Fine?” Qrow interrupted. He shook his head. “You’re not fine and you know it.” He rested the pads of his fingers just behind the curve of James’ ears and pressed gently. James’ head rocked forward and he let out a soft groan. “You’ve been grading non-stop for the past week. You can take a day off, you know.” Qrow rubbed circles into James’ skin. “You haven’t been sleeping enough, I can tell. Your eyes are red and you’re too pale.”

James muttered something under his breath and Qrow rolled his eyes. “This is why I don’t like leaving you alone, Jimmy, you never take care of yourself.”

James huffed out a breath of air but didn’t say anything.

“Come on,” Qrow said, and slid his fingers away from James’ head. “Let’s go to bed.”

“I need to finish-”

Qrow held a finger to James’ lips. “You can finish later,” he told James firmly. “Jim, you need to _sleep_. _I_ need to sleep. There’s no point in grading when you can’t keep your eyes focused. All you’ll do is make mistakes and have to re-grade everything.” He bit back a yawn and blinked sleep tears out of his eyes. “It’s just one night, ok? It’s not the end of the world, I promise. You can always finish grading tomorrow.”

James glanced at the papers on his desk and then sighed and nodded. Qrow smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of James’ head. “Thank you,” he whispered. He slid off the desk and waited until James had pushed himself out of his chair before tangling their fingers together. “I missed you,” he told James. “The workshop was good, but it wasn’t the same without you.”

“If I could have gone, you know I would have,” James said. He followed Qrow out of the office and down the hallway to their bedroom.

“I know,” Qrow said. He flicked the bedroom lights on to their dimmest setting and gently urged James towards the bed. “But still, it wasn’t the same. Next time, Tai can go by himself.”

“That’s hardly fair to you, Qrow,” James said.

Qrow shrugged. “There are plenty of local workshops here I can go to. They won’t be as entertaining, but they’re still good.” He watched as James slowly unbuttoned his shirt and tugged his own shirt over his head, grateful that he had forgone his own usual button-up. It didn’t take long to strip out of his pants and boxers and he padded naked over to the dresser to pull out a pair of sleep pants.

James had managed to finish unbuttoning his shirt and remove his pants by the time Qrow made it back to the bed. Qrow handed James a pair of his own sleep pants and then pulled the covers down before sliding into bed. He moaned softly at the feeling of cool sheets against his skin and closed his eyes. He could hear James pulling clothes on and off and the sound soothed Qrow, settled him with the knowledge that he was _home_ , and that _James_ was home, and that everything was ok.

The bed sagged as James slid under the covers next to Qrow. Qrow wiggled closer, wrapping his arms around James’ waist and tangling their legs together. James sighed and rested his chin atop Qrow’s head.

“We can sleep in tomorrow, right?” Qrow asked. He breathed in, smelling the oil James used to keep his arm clean.

“Yes,” James mumbled. He pulled Qrow tighter until Qrow was pressed against his chest. “But only if you promise to make breakfast instead of going out for donuts.” He yawned. “And figure out what happened to the coffee machine. I think I broke it.”

Qrow laughed softly and relaxed into James’ arms. “Breakfast and coffee,” he said with a smile, “sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [You can find me on tumblr here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)


End file.
